When The World Caves In
by SubwayGirl
Summary: She was locked in a trunk in the middle of nowhere. “Castle,” She thought, “Castle would notice, he would be looking for me.”


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Please read and enjoy!

The sky was turning a dark gray, the clouds swirling above and soft rain droplets fell from the sky. The crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. Richard Castle quickly ran up the steps of the New York precinct, rushing inside and took the elevator. He shivered slightly from the cold air and walked down the hallway, smiling when he saw two familiar faces sitting at their desks.

"Hey." Esposito told him and Ryan looked up from his paperwork giving him a nod.

"Hey, it's starting to come down hard out there." Castle replied, running his hand through his wet hair.

"Where's Beckett?" He questioned, feeling a wave of disappointment at the sight of the empty desk.

"Not here." Ryan answered, his concentration on the paperwork in front of him.

"I can see that." Castle replied, "Where is she?

"I don't think she ever came in." Esposito told him.

"What?" Castle asked shocked, "Did she call?"

"Honestly bro, I don't know I just got here." Esposito confessed.

"It's unlike her to be late and not to call." Castle reasoned.

"She might be sick, the woman's being working like crazy this week she probably wore herself down." Ryan suggested.

Castle frowned.

"She's human man, she can get sick."

"You're right," Castle told him in agreement, "But still it's unlike her."

"You should talk to the captain." Esposito suggested, his phone ringing, "I've got to take this."

"Thanks." Castle told them both before leaving.

The first thing that Kate Beckett was aware was that she moving. The force of the movement is what awoke her in the first place. She slowly opened her eyes trying to regain focus but saw nothing but darkness. She could feel that her hands were bounded behind her and that her feet were also tied together. She could feel a large piece of tape covering her mouth. Her head throbbed and she could feel dry blood on her face that had trailed downward from the wound above her temple. She lifted her head with difficulty and the throbbing only increased. She fought against the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake but lost the fight to the world of darkness.

Richard walked down the hallway his phone pressed to his ear and sighed when he received no answer.

"_She's so going to get it."_

He was feeling anxious and worried, a mixture of the both that he could not get a hold of her and the fact that she was off somewhere with out him. He walked up to her door and knocked.

"Beckett, it's Castle open the door."

He waited and knocked again.

"Beckett." He reached for the doorknob knowing it would be locked but was surprised when the knob turned and the door opened.

Now he was feeling fear.

"Kate." He called but received silence. He saw that there were books scattered across the room and a lamp had been shattered on the floor.

"Kate!" He cried moving quickly throughout the apartment. Her bathroom and bedroom seemed untouched the only exception being her bed which looked it had been slept in. The kitchen was a different story. Glass was scattered on the tile floor, kitchen chairs were knocked over and there was blood. A bloody hand print was on the fridge and a trail of blood was smeared on the floor, a knife stained with crimson lay only a few feet away. He felt like he was going to be sick. He reached into his pocket for his phone.

Kate opened her eyes when her head hit the side of the confined space. She blinked rapidly her head still throbbing. The haziness of her mind had cleared and she was now more awake. She quickly discovered that she was in a trunk. Fear suddenly coursed through her body, her heart beat firmly against her chest in alarm. Breathing became difficult, the tape already closing off air she desperately needed. Her nostrils flared and she fought against the rope that was tight against her skin but to no avail.

"_Deep breaths, calm down, relax, don't panic."_ She thought trying to regain control of her breathing.

She took a deep breath, then another and another. She thought back to the last thing she could remember but the pain in her head only increased. The car slowed down before coming to a complete stop and her heart froze. Kate struggle to hear anything that could help with her location but heard nothing but the sound of the car door opening. She could hear movement outside of the car.

"Hello, detective you awake in there?" A voice asked. It was a male's. He pounded on the surface of the truck and she winced, her headache increasing. She gave him no reply.

"Not talkative are we?" He questioned and laughed, it was cold and malicious, "That tape probably isn't helping is it?"

She remained still.

"It's all right detective, we'll be home soon." She could hear him laughing as he walked back to the driver's side. She felt a chill go through her veins at the sound of his laugh. Kate Beckett was scared. She was in the trunk of a psychopath in the middle of nowhere. The only thought that gave her comfort was that someone might have noticed she was missing.

"_Castle," _She thought, _"Castle would notice, he would be looking for me."_

As the car began moving again, Kate felt tears in the corners of her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"_Please Richard find me."_

So what do you think? This is my first story. Please review or leave a comment on my facebook .?#!?id=100000742476353&ref=ts (I finally gave in and made one). I don't know when I will have the next chapter up but I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
